The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Laser devices such as laser levels have been used in construction for many years. They typically seek to produce a plane of light for a reference for construction projects. Laser levels have been used for large and small scale construction projects like commercial excavating, laying foundations, framing, plumbing, and installation of drop ceilings. Laser levels save considerable time during layout of construction jobs compared to other tools such as beam levels, chalk lines, or torpedo levels.
Job sites can often have multiple trades working simultaneously, each using their own laser level. Because laser levels can be remotely operated, a situation can exist when the remote control unit from one group can inadvertently change the operating parameters of one or more of the other laser levels. Also, because the laser level(s) can be positioned remotely at significant distance from their operator(s), each time the laser level must be reprogrammed, if it stops generating due to a fault condition, if the unit needs to be turned off for a change of work shift or lunch period, or if the operator forgets to turn the unit off, the operator must physically access the unit to change its operating state.